Regulus Black's Friend
by Random Sox
Summary: Well i Wrote this story for the winter wonderland challenge after i was given Regulus Black, Lily Potter with the prompts Snowball Fight, Sledging and Fireworks. I got everything in this little Christmas ONESOT! Enjoy  and read my other storys ;  x


**This was written for the Winter Wonderland challenge, I hope you enjoy it and i must say i LOVE Regulus Black he rules!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Regulus wouldn't of died i love him so much! (On that note Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Georges ear, Snape, Dumbledore, Dobby, Hedwig and Colin Creavey would also be alive if i owned Harry Potter but i don't so R.I.P all of them!)**

Lily Potter woke up yet again to an empty house. Her husband, James, was out on another Auror mission leaving Lily with nothing but a huge, empty, silent house, a bulging baby bump and her thoughts.

_Would he come back this time? _She couldn't escape the idea that slashed threw her happy memories like an angry Hippogriff.

She felt a small nudge from her ballooning stomach. What if her unborn son, for she thought she knew he was a boy, was left without a father? He would just be an echo of James. He would probably have his messy black hair and his bad eyesight, as James had once said, "All potter men have untameable hair and glasses" _(Please come home), _but if James died and Lily was only left with a son, a tiny replica of James, it would drive her mad with longing, longing and guilt for wanting her husband not her son.

"_Snap out of it!" _Lily cried aloud at herself, this negative thinking would do nothing to take her mind of James. She should stop being so feeble and go for a walk in the crisp white snow, after all tomorrow was Christmas.

Lily pulled on her favourite, green jumper, knitted for her by Molly Weasley; "Everyone in the family deserves a Weasley Jumper." She had smiled at the couple in their new knitted sweaters last Christmas, "Even annoying Potters?" James had asked his perfect, marauder grin on his face. _(Please come home), _and left the house.

She walked out of the village of Godric's Hollow_ (There's James favourite bench; there's the tree with his snitch still stuck in the branches. Please come home)_ and was about to apperate when she spotted a familiar yet unfriendly face who was walking towards her.

"Lily Potter." The man said. His face, though tried and worn looking, still had a handsome air around it. His hair was deep black and shaggy down to his shoulders however instead of looking unkempt it had a casual flick to each layer.

"Regulus Black." She replied her face hard as stone. He was a death eater after all.

It was at that moment the Regulus's calm shield broke but instead of a look of anger or loathing she would see on most Death Daters she saw… Sadness? Worry? Guilt? Pain? It was as if her deepest emotions were being reflected on the younger mans face.

"Why are you here?" she asked, she couldn't help softening her voice a little.

"I…" he stopped as if choosing his words carefully, "I need someone who will understand, listen… and not tell anyone."

Lily was confused. A Death Eater need to talk, to her? "Understand?" she prompted.

"This is going to sound really weak but I'm… I'm worried. I'm worried and scared and confused to why I am feeling like this. I need someone to talk to." It sounded as if this younger, sliverin version of Sirius had had these feelings for sometime and this was one of the first times he expressed them.

"This is going to sound crazy, you're a Death Eater, but… would you like to come inside my house and I'll see if I can help?" Regulus looked relived as if he thought she would hex him or something, and then nodded. She couldn't believe what she was doing, asking a Death Eater to come in… Must be maternal instincts kicking in because he just looked so lost. Lily suddenly realised she couldn't see his wand. "Where's your wand?"

"I left it at my house. I thought it would be the best way for you to trust me, me coming unarmed." He looked a little sheepish.

Lily was flattered he trusted her so much and led him to her little cottage in Godric's Hollow.

"So…" she started once he had come in and she had given him a cup of tea. What would James think tea with a Death Eater _(Please come home)_. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, because your husbands an Auror I thought you might be the best person to talk to…" he hesitated.

"Go on." She encouraged him kindly.

"I wasn't, I mean you know my brother and I don't get along right? Well every time I see him in battle and I hear about how one of the other guys "Nearly hit Black" I get this pang, this spasm of pain and I can't help it. I'm supposed to hate him and instead I feel happy every time he "gets away" and I am a worrying wreck every time I hear he's fighting us. What's wrong with me?" he finished with a hint of panic colouring his tone.

"There's nothing wrong with you. There's something RIGHT with you. You are worrying about your family and that's a good thing not a bad thing; it means your human." Lily couldn't believe it. After listening to the stories Sirius tells about his brother it seams that he was wrong, there was some good left in Regulus after all.

"But I hate him. I'm supposed to anyway. I'm supposed to loathe, detest and despise him so why am I worried whether he lives or dies. He's not worried about me."

Lily couldn't believe this little brother of her husbands best friend, hell nowadays one of her best friends, would even think that about his only sibling.

"Regulus, do you know what Sirius says every time he's drunk? The first thing that leaves his mouth? He says "It used to be just me and him, against our family…""

"…Me and you against the world" Regulus finished in a whisper, "he used to tell me that every time I was sad or sick or even just because he could. It was our catch phrase and the thing that always comforted me when our evil family and their beliefs got the better of me. Then I was sorted into Sliverin and their beliefs somehow became my beliefs and I joined the frigging Death Eaters! And now I want out but I can't so I just sit with my thoughts until I feel crazy enough to just end it, take the easy way out."

"How can you even think like that? We are going out come on." Lily insisted her eyes burning with determined ferocity.

"Why?" He asked.

"To put some fun back in your life." She told him firmly.

The pair walked out into Godric's hollow and Lily apperated the youngest Black to a park in London. Regulus then watch with a mixed expression of humour and confusion and Lily bent down, balled up some snow, and threw it and him.

"HEY! This. Means. War!" he said each word separately and threw a snow ball at her. Soon a massive snow ball fight broke out between the two of them. It was an odd sight for anyone who knew who those people were. The dark lord's right hand man and Auror's wife and order of the phoenix member out having a snow ball fight on Christmas Eve.

After the snow ball fight they transfigured wood into sledges and went sledging down the nearest hill, both laughing like the giddy school children they once were. After a while the pair were wet and freezing so they walked into the nearest muggle café. Lily ordered two hot chocolates and the two of them sat by the window.

"So when's the big day, got a date yet?" Regulus asked pointing to Lily's stomach.

"Yep, June 31st." she glowed, they was nothing she liked better than to talk about her child.

"Names?" Regulus sipped his drink.

"Well I know he's a boy so he will be called Harry but in the unlikely case he's a girl I think I'll name him June."

"Junes lame because his birthday is in June name him, if it's a her, Iris. Another flower like yourself." He grinned.

"Sure Iris it will be. But he will be a boy."

"Harry's a good name. I hope he's a boy."

"He will be."

Just then outside the window a muggle firework display went off, it must be midnight. Then out of the blue Regulus's face distorted with pain and he clamped a hand to his left arm.

"I have to go, now!" Regulus managed to choke out then he apperated out of the shop with a crack.

Then Lily heard another crack behind her and someone kiss her cheek. "Merry Christmas, I'm sorry." She heard Regulus's voice say before he disparated for a 2nd time.

Lily walked home; she wasn't to far from the house. _The battle must be over if Reg had to go,_ she thought to herself, _please come home James, please come home._

She walked into her little corridor and turned to hang up her jumper. From behind her she felt the warm, Quidditch strengthened hands she love so much snake around her waist and rest on their son. "Merry Christmas my Lily flower, Merry Christmas." She heard James say.

"I love you, Merry Christmas."

This wasn't the last time Regulus Black visited Lily Potter, but the first of many. In fact nearly every battle he would come to the little village and be with Lily. She took his mind off things she calmed him down and was pretty much his only friend, apart from maybe Severus. He was in the hospital the day after Harry was born joking about how she should still name him Iris. Not one of Lily's friends or even her husband knew about Regulus, in fact only Lily and Harry knew Regulus had any good in him at all (Not that Harry would remember him in later life). When news came of the Potters deaths Regulus cried for Lily more than even Snape but he knew she was happy where she was, because she was with James and she loved that man more than everything.

Regulus sat on a green tinged rock in an eerie green tinged cave. He had had an alright life after all, and at least he was dying for something worth dying for. Lily would be proud and as his brother would say _"in this life there are some things worth dying for." _

"Alright Kreacher I order you to make me drink this potion, to keep drinking it until there is none left. Then I want you to swap the locket in there with this one. Then you must destroy the original. You must do all of these things. Do you understand?" Regulus asked as he looked into the eyes of the bat eared house elf he cares for so much.

"Kreacher wonders when will become of Master Regulus?"

"Kreacher this potion will kill me and I order you to let it. Ok?" Regulus Black looked at Kreacher as a tear fell down the house elf's cheek. Then the elf slowly nodded.

Regulus conjured a goblet and filled it with the murky green liquid then he slowly moved the goblet to his lips, _here I come Lily._

**Awww! i love Reggie x the bets two Blacks rock my socks! Go SIRIUS! Go REGULUS! x but who cares what i think... What did you think? Yes i'm talking to you (Insert your name here)**** SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! i may even give you cookies!**_  
_**P.s: If Harry Potter had been a girl what do you think James and Lily should have called her? **_  
_


End file.
